


Table for Two

by dendeheeteuk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29278578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendeheeteuk/pseuds/dendeheeteuk
Summary: President Park meets Kim Heechul, a strong willed but soft hearted artist from Seoul. They fall in love and eventually got married, years later Heechul runs away. But why?
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Table for Two

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by some prompt I saw on Facebook. The prompt is not mine, but the whole story is. :)

Jungoo stared at the papers scattered at his table. The emptiness in his heart was different, the pain and the loneliness was at a different level. He couldn't still let go of the pain he had suffered 4 years ago when his husband suddenly went missing. He looked at the golden band on his ring finger with a sad smile, he caressed it gently.

"Where are you, Heechul-ah?"


End file.
